tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Haunting of the Ed Transcript
Scene 1: Calvin's arrival/Edd's suspicions Camera shows Kevin and Nazz talking to each other at the park about the Carnival that was tonight. Kevin: "The rides are so cool there, Nazz, we should go their tonight". Nazz: "awesome, I would love that!" As they're talking, the camera moves to the right to see Ed, Double D, and Eddy spying on them. Ed: "Lucky dogs". Eddy: "Nazz gets to go with Kevin and we're stuck in the dumps," Shows the Lane pretty dirty and ruined. "Literally." Ed: Starts looking for money. "Find a dollar, find a dollar, find a dollar, find...uh...I forget, Eddy!" Eddy growls at Ed. Edd: "Calm Down, Eddy. I heard that a new kid is moving into the Cul-De-Sac. Maybe he can give us a chance or so." Eddy: Growls at Edd offscreen and hits him with a Shovel on the head. "Yeah, if he ever shows up!" On cue, the Eds hear a faithful chuckle from behind the fence as the Eds look over the fence. Calvin: "Greetings, fellow presents". The camera turns to see a kid with an umbrella, a cape, and a black tuxito talking to Kevin and Nazz. Nazz: "Hey, man. Like, who are you?" Calvin: "My name is Calvin Van-Helsling." Ed and Eddy: Edd gasps in horror. "Cool." Nazz: "I'm Nazz and this is Kevin". Camera turns to Kevin, sweating./Offscreen. "Welcome to Peach Creek, dude." Kevin: "Yeah, and it's a fine howdy...!" Calvin puts his hand on his mouth, closing his eyes./Mumbling. "What the?" Calvin: "I know what you're gonna say." Turns to Nazz. "So Nazz, wanna go to the carnival with me tonight?" Blinks his eyes from normal to glowing red. Nazz gets hypnotized by his eyes, smiling, as Calvin pokes her cheek. "Well?" Nazz: In her trance. "Sure dude, like....whatever, I'll be there,...master." Calvin blinks his eyes back to normal as she blinks her own eyes out of her trance, still smiling. "See ya, guys! I'm gonna be there for you, Calvin!" Leaves. Calvin: "Cool!" leaves as he takes his hand away from Kevin's mouth. "I'm the king of girls around here." Leaves. Kevin: Looking worried for Nazz. "Hey, Nazz!" Rushes off. "Wait up, Babe!" The camera shows the Eds had watched everything from the top of the fence, looking confused. Ed: "What?" The Eds get off the fence top./Ed looks around the Lane while Edd an Eddy are discussing about Calvin. Edd: Still in Horror "Oh dear. Did you see that? Calvin has brainwashed Nazz as her personal slave!" Grabbing Eddy's face in terror. "He's a vampire, Eddy!" Eddy: Hostile. "Are you touching my face?" Edd: Realizing his faux pas'' ''"Oh. Um. Yes." Lets go of Eddy's face. "Sorry." Continues to speak. "We have to save...!" Eddy: Interrupts Edd "How can you tell Calvin's a vampire?!" Ed comes up to them with a cowboy hat on his head. Edd: "His last name is Van-Helsling, Eddy. Vampires have that last name for centuries, and Calvin is one of them." Ed: Gets heroic. "We must save Nazz from the vampire of the undead, and long live Spookyvile!" Eddy: He and Edd looked at him stunned. "You heard Monobrow." Runs off. "Come on, Double D!" Edd follow him out of the Lane. "It's Show Time!" Ed follows them behind, chuckling. Scene 2: The Eds investigate/Telling Kevin The camera shows Calvin's room a pretty normal room. The Eds walk into the room and start to look around. Edd: Feels scared. "I don't like this place, Eddy. I'm having second thoughts!" Attempts to leave. Eddy: "No way!" Grabs Edd. "You got us into this mess in the first place." Ed: "Uh, Eddy?" The camera shows Ed sitting on top of Calvin's coffin. "I think i'm sitting on top of Calvin's coffin!" Eddy: "Ed, why are you sitting on top of Calvin's Coffin?!" Ed: "I forget, Eddy." Eddy growls at his remark while Edd examines the coffin to see if it's Calvin's. Edd: "Oh my word." Turns to Eddy looking at a target board of girls."Eddy, Calvin seems to be a vampire after all!" Eddy: "And here I found a bunch of pictures of sweet girls." Edd looks at the board. "I wish I had one like those." The camera shows the target board with pictures of girls with red crosses on them, except for Nazz. Ed: Offscreen. "Cool!" Comes up to Edd and Eddy "I love boards...and buttered toast." Edd: Shocked. "Good Lord, Calvin seems to be targeting every girl around the world, and Nazz is next!" Ed and Eddy: Shocked from hearing this. "Not cool, not cool!" Run away out of Calvin's room. Edd: " We better tell..." See that Ed and Eddy are gone. "...Kevin." Takes his leave. "They got the head starts again." The camera shows Kevin's house. Kevin: Offscreen. "No way!" Camera shows a mad Kevin and the Eds in Kevin's Living room. "A vampire with my girl?" Eddy: "Good one, Double D." Edd: "Um...while you were blind, we saw Calvin hypnotizing Nazz so that she would go to the Carnival and love him." Kevin: Realizing that Edd was right. "Nazz didn't like me after we met Calvin, that kid. You dorks are on to something!" Ed: Gets heroic "We must save Nazz from the vampire of the...!" Eddy: Interrupting Ed's speech. "Shut up, Ed!" Runs out of front door. "Come on!" Kevin, Ed, and Edd follow him. The camera shows Kevin and the Eds running out Kevin's house and to the Carnival. Category:Transcripts Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy